1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to film projectors and, more particularly, to a system for producing a better picture from a film projector and faster bulb alignment maintenance adjustments, and a system for retrofitting a conventional film projector to produce a better picture and faster adjustments.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Generally speaking, the state of the art motion picture film projector is little changed from those produced in the 1950's, when the advent of robust color films and Xenon arc lamps encouraged the manufacturer's to make design changes. The most basic mechanisms within film projectors, such as the intermittent drive, the shutter, and the projection lens, can be seen in the earliest patents; such as U.S. Pat. No. 93,594. Although at present, some manufacturers are producing re-designed projectors with modularity, stepper and servo motor drives, and modern control circuitry, the basic system design is still relatively unchanged.
Although digital technology has advanced many aspects of image presentation, some prior or older technologies are still wanting of improvements. One example is that of film projectors used in applications such as in movie theaters, for the projection of celluloid based films.
Such film projectors typically include large illumination sources, many of which are rated for 7,000 watts. Aside from consuming a considerable amount of energy, these sources typically produce considerable excess heat. Some of these systems offer further drawbacks in that illumination is uneven across a projection area.
Given the press of competition, the need for efficient or lower cost illumination is desirable for commercial operation of film projectors. Also, as consumers have become accustomed to improved images, improvements in projection quality are desired, but without the costs associated with digital technology.
Therefore, what is needed is an illumination source for a celluloid based motion picture film projector that consumes less energy than typical illumination sources, as well as providing for improved image quality.